Reasons
by Saria19
Summary: All Sephiroth was trying to do was lose his virginity in a "normal" fashion. Warning: mentions of yaoi and voyeurism.


Saria: Ok, just so everyone is aware, I wrote this while utterly depressed and really needing a laugh.

Zas: Also known as being rejected for a job by a company she really wanted to work for.

SA: (smacks Zas with a mallet)

Saria: That's not right! (hands SA a jackhammer) Use this.

Tori: Yep, she's depressed.

Saria: As I was saying, I wrote this while depressed with the help of the incredible author called Catsitta. We actually both wrote a version and I hope her plot bunnies allow her to finish!

zzzzzzzzzz

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Genesis had goaded Sephiroth until his will had finally broken. They had 'unofficially' been going out now for two weeks and Genesis believed it was time to make it official and the way they did that: sex.

Sephiroth hadn't really known what to think of the idea, he had never really thought of sex due to the fact he was almost constantly and consistently surrounded by scientists in the labs. However, ever since they had started to allow him out among the SOLDIERs that he was supposed to one day take command of, he had begun to notice the issue coming up.

That was what led to him leading Genesis to his room on the science floor, right past Hojo's flunkies who had stared at the pair for a moment before moving on. Maybe it was because Genesis was already talking about positions that they drew such stares.

Their coats had come off the moment the door was closed and then the flamboyant red head was walking him to the bed while wearing a saucy smirk.

"So, top or bottom?" he asked Sephiroth as he pushed him down onto the bed then chuckled when he saw the silver haired man's confused expression. "Maybe this first time you should just let me take the lead."

Sephiroth's mouth went dry as Genesis licked his lips then leaned over him, straddling his hips before swooping down for a gentle kiss which he then trailed down the side of Sephiroth's neck, occasionally nipping the tender flesh.

Sephiroth groaned under Genesis's assault, uncertain of what he could or should do as the other slowly moved down to his chest and swirled his tongue around one of his nipples.

The wet appendage that caressed him sent a spark of electricity through Sephiroth's form and he couldn't stop the moan he let loss as he arched slightly under Genesis's ministrations.

"Such a sensitive little pet," Genesis purred to him as his hands went down and unzipped Sephiroth's pants, slipping his hand in to give Sephiroth's manhood a gentle squeeze before continuing back to his entrance, tracing it gently with two fingers as his other hand pulled the black leather pants down further. "You make such wondrous expressions, would such ecstasy still be written on your face as we join?"

"Don't start... with that..." Sephiroth forced out betwen gasps.

"My friend, your desire," Genesis quoted with a smirk as he reached towards the bedside table for a bottle of lotion. "Is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess." The red head spread the lotion on his fingers and reached down again towards Sephiroth's tight circle of muscle.

They were interrupted at that moment by a squawk that Sephiroth instantly recognized as belonging to the intercom of his room and they both froze as a disgusting voice sounded through the room.

"Switch positions and move five inches to the right, I need a better angle for recording and studying this event, and my creation is not a submissive!"

Any enjoyment Sephiroth may have had with this little experiment was instantly gone and he grabbed his pants, yanking them up fully and securely zipping them while Genesis hopped off the bed and glared angrily around the room.

"Where are you you voyeuristic pervert?" the man shouted, clearly furious at having his fun ruined. Grabbing his coat and Sephiroth's, he tossed the black duster to the other. "Come on, we can continue this in my room, away from such mongrels."

Sephiroth on the other hand accepted his coat and slipped it on, thoroughly certain that he was never going to allow it to be removed ever again. He was in no mood to continue this today, or maybe ever.

Genesis was beyond angry at not getting his fun with Sephiroth and after another week, during which the silver haired one's pants remained firmly zipped, he broke off their relationship. Hojo was far from pleased for several reasons with his creation: he was supposed to be the ultimate weapon, a killing machine! He should not be fearful of something as pointless as sex! Not to mention that his creation was willing to allow another to dominate him!

He was also angry about not getting his research done and at Sephiroth for not allowing another opportunity for it to happen, Hojo decided to take matters into his own hands to insure the completion of his research. And he already knew the perfect candidate to make his creation man-up!

It had been three weeks since the incident in his bedroom with Genesis, two weeks since their subsequent break-up, and Sephiroth found he was finally starting to relax a bit around his comrades. Maybe he could possibly try again with Genesis, in the other man's quarters of course.

"Sephiroth," a voice called and he turned to see one of Hojo's assistants walking towards him. "The professor wants that you come to lab four for a test."

Sephiroth groaned under his breath but turned towards the elevators. There really was no point in being difficult about this, the professor would just go straight to the President and have it turned into an actual order. Maybe he should do that next time, just to remind Hojo that he wasn't considered solely under the Science Department anymore.

He was sort of surprised that there was no equipment out in the lab when he arrived, no syringes that had already been prepped with mako. Instead something much worse awaited him, more ghastly than any mako treatment that Hojo could possibly cook up. And its name was Scarlet.

The executive was leaning against a lab table wearing a smirk along with her flashy dress and heinous amounts of make-up. The look in her eyes was decidedly predatory and she gazed at Sephiroth hungrily through lidded eyes.

"Where is Hojo?" Sephiroth demanded, doing his best to hide any discomfort he felt about the woman's presence.

If possible, the red woman's smirk grew wider. "Didn't he tell you, Sephy-sweety? Hojo thinks we're both a little stressed right now and since you've never known a woman's touch..." The executive moved her shoulder and let the strap of her skimpy dress slip from her shoulder. It might have been an enticing gesture if one of them was a different person, as it stood though Sephiroth simply found himself terrified. He didn't want to lose his soul to this succubus!

Reaching behind him as he continued to face this monster, he found that the door seemed to have locked behind him and it was taking every bit of his considerable control to not pound on it wildly.

"I assure you that I have no need for such an experience."

"Oh come on, do you know how many men would love to have me just once?" Scarlet's voice would seem smooth to most men but for Sephiroth it seemed like sandpaper.

'I wonder how many men she's been with?' he wondered as he continued to try to force the door back open. 'Can she even count that high?'

Turning to the panel next to the door, he tried to key in the door release code but found it not working. That was unfortunate since he had turned his back on the red beast in order to do so.

"Just relax, it'll be fun," the husky voice of the "woman" whispered to him as her arms circled him, her fingers tugging at his zipper.

Sephiroth officially lost it then and didn't even bother to try knocking on the door to be released. He let out a horrendous shriek as he lashed out with his foot and kicked the panel out of the wall then took off like a bat out of hell. He spent the rest of the week hiding in the closet of Genesis who oddly enough never realized he was there.


End file.
